beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Aquario 105RF
Cyber Aquario 105RF is an Attack-Type that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Marcus and was released in the Beyblade Deck Attack & Defense Set on August 7th, 2010 in Japan. It was released separately by Hasbro in a single pack. Face Bolt: Aquario II The Face depicts Aquarius, the Water Bearer. It is one of the 88 constellations in space. The face looks like a vase pouring out water representing Aquarius, the Water Carrier.There are a few versions of this face bolt. One has Aquario in handwriting (Rock Aquario), another, has the name in graffitti, shortened( Storm Aquario). And finally, the Cyber Aquario version doesn't even have it printed. Energy Ring: Aquario *'Weight:' 3.2 grams Aquario has 4 wave-like patterns in a navy blue color. It is one of the heaviest right spin Clear Wheels, weighing 3.2 grams. Aquario is a great choice in Stamina and Defense combos because of its weight. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Cyber Cyber is like Storm but with larger slopes. It is an outclassed attack fusion wheel. It is the Hasbro version of Takara's original Pegasus wheel. In a way, its upgraded ''version is Spiral. '''Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1' Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 105 is the fourth lowest Spin Track currently and is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 100, 90, and 85. It is an average Track and should only be used when the aforementioned Tracks are not available. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Rubber Flat (RF) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Rubber Flat, as it's name implies, is a Flat Performance Tip made entirely in rubber. It is one of the best Attack Tips, while being one of the worst Stamina Tips along with it's upgrade, Right Rubber Flat, also featuring a Flat Tip made of rubber. However, it wears down slower than R2F after a fair amount of playing. Rubber Flat circles the stadium very fast, delivering devastating Smash Attack. Also it should be noted that Rubber Flat is not as fast as its upgrade, Right Rubber Flat as Right Rubber Flat loses Stamina very quickly. Overall, Rubber Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades. RF is more easy to be controlled than R2F, and its stamina is better than R2F. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Trivia *The 105RF combo was first released with Storm Pegasus 105RF. *Cyber Aquario's Hasbro release had a Cyber Wheel painted a dull gold, rather than its Takara Tomy release, which was in silver colour. *The Face on this Aquario does not have "AQRO" like the original that came with Storm Aquario 100HF/S. *The RF tip has amazing attack power, but in Hasbro stadiums it will most likely slip on the smooth surface and head into a penalty pocket. *This is the second time Hasbro has released a bey with the Cyber wheel that isn't with the Legend Version of Pegasis 105F. *The Cyber wheel was first released with Cyber Pegasus 105F *This is the 2nd time the 105 RF combo has been used. *It has been found that Hasbro's'' RF ''bottom can have the rubber shaped diagonally. ie; the rubber part is off 10 degrees. Gallery loo.jpg|Cyber Aquario Cyber Aquario.jpg|Cyber Aquario in front view CyberAquarioMotif.jpg|Cyber Aquario motif Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Merchandise